


Requiem For An Angel

by RonnieBirdyy



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute Peter Parker, Family, Hurt Peter Parker, Lots of Angst, Peter Parker-centric, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieBirdyy/pseuds/RonnieBirdyy
Summary: In the future, Peter Parker, who is also like a  little brother to the Avengers, is dead. Killed in the line of duty defending New York from an outside attack. On the third anniversary of his death, the team is given what they call a revelation of sorts from an unknown man who they can only assume is a deity of higher calling than even the likes of an Asgardian. The Avengers, determined to keep him alive, go back in time two years prior using the power of the unknown man to warn their younger selves about the danger that will shatter their family by killing their guiding light, their angel.**This takes place after The Amazing Spider Man 2, but before CA:Winter Soldier. And just because it would make the family thing stronger between Peter and the Avengers, aunt May is dead and Peter lives with the Avengers.**





	Requiem For An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revamped version of my fic of the same title from my fanfiction/.net account. I decided to redo this fic and upload it here because I don't post on that account anymore. Also, my priorities have changed, as I've since graduated high school and am working full time. I don't always have time to write (sadly) so I would appreciate it if people stop leaving comments on my other stories on FF saying "update!", "it's been 2 years when are you going to update!", or "let someone adopt the story since you won't finish it!" Ah, yes. That really gives me motivation to write. Not. I write for fun, and for myself. I put my fics online so others can enjoy it too. But I'm not obligated to answer to your needs. If I don't have time, then I simply don't have time.
> 
> With that out of the way, I plan to pull all of my fics from that account over here, but after I go over them and fix mistakes, etc. This just happens to be the first because everybody keeps asking about this one the most. I've also decided to upload this as one long chapter rather than a chaptered fic. I think what went wrong when I started it (and some of my others) was that I forgot what I wrote in the last chapter, like little details, and so it didn't add up. I used to write these on word doc on a flash drive and I didn't always have it with me to check the previous chapters so things wouldn't always add up. Well I use google docs now and it's very easy to have multiple tabs open to view my previous chapters.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! :D and please pay attention to the footnotes! They'll be explained at the end ^^
> 
> The '---' in between paragraphs represents scene changes.

Everything had started out as just a normal day, so how did it all come to this? The Avengers had gone out to a bar to celebrate a recent successful mission minus their youngest member and brother, Peter. He was in his junior year of high school and as such, wasn’t old enough to drink so he opted to hold down the home front. This however led him to being susceptible to a surprise ambush by a certain criminal organization known as H.Y.D.R.A. Peter, clad in his Spiderman suit, fought valiantly to hold the group of intruders off while the tower’s A.I system informed the rest of the team. Though he tried his best, it was in vain.

Steve and Tony led the superhero bunch out of the elevator onto what was left of the main floor of the Avengers Tower. Natasha and Bruce started to pick up debris looking desperately for their youngest member, praying that he was alright. Clint joined in as Tony and Steve were checking J.A.R.V.I.S for any lasting footage of the attack when a flash of red caught his eye. He stood up quickly and ran to the wall where he saw the crimson material vanish around the corner. As he rounded the corner he called his brother’s name.

“Pete?” he said. There was no answer. At Clint’s call for Peter the rest of the team stopped and followed the archer. What they were met with almost made Natasha burst into tears. Their brother laid slumped against the wall of the hallway, beaten and bloodied. His mask was off and the team could tell that he had several broken bones from the external damage shown and the way he held himself. He was unconscious and Bruce, while having no real medical training, pushed Clint out of the way so he could at least assess the damage done whilst Tony called in a S.H.I.E.L.D medical team. He gently shook the young hero’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Bruce smiled when he gained a grunt in response but it quickly faded when Peter coughed up blood.

_‘Shit’_ Bruce thought to himself. _‘He must be bleeding internally.’_

“Tony! How’s it coming with the med team?” Bruce screamed to the billionaire behind him without turning around. His eyes never left Peter’s form.

“Not good. They won’t make it in time. ETA is 30 minutes, Peter won’t last that long!” Tony yelled back, his voice sounding more panicked than he meant it to be.

“Shit!” Steve swore as he banged his fist against the wall opposite Peter.

“Cap, if this wasn’t a dire situation, I’d probably make fun of the fact that you just swore.” Clint said, earning himself a glare that clearly meant _‘shut up, this is serious’_ from Natasha.

Peter coughed more blood up again and his breathing became more shallow and hushed. He slowly lifted his heavy eyelids to see the worried faces of his family.

“Hey guys….” He managed to choke out which was no more than a whisper. He had that cheeky grin on his face that he used whenever he was trying to act tough. The Avengers saw right through it. Of course they would, they were family after all. Peter was not only their little brother, he was their center, their pillar of strength always acting the part even if he was feeling down. He did it for the others. “I screwed up...guys. I-I thought I could h-hold them off l-long enough.” Peter started to shiver visibly. 

_‘This is bad, he’s losing too much blood and going into shock!’_ Bruce thought to himself as he ordered Thor to grab as many blankets as he could find to try and warm Peter as best they could.

“No, it’s alright kid. You did great, you’re gonna be fine.” Tony said as he knelt down and ruffled Peter’s hair. Tony wouldn’t admit it but he was scared. He was scared that they would lose him. He first met Peter as Spiderman with the rest of the Avengers two years prior after Electro and the Green Goblin had attacked the city. They had found the vigilante in the ruins of the clock tower holding tight to the lifeless body of Gwen Stacy, the daughter of the late Captain Stacy of the police department. The kid was just rocking the girl’s body back and forth whispering _‘I’m sorry’_ s that she would never hear. After that, the team had worked with Spidey on multiple occasions to save the city and eventually learned his civilian identity. Steve took it upon himself to become the kid’s legal guardian after his aunt passed away and Peter came to live in the tower with everyone.

“You’re a ..h-horrible l-liar Tony…” Peter said causing the billionaire’s eyes to glaze over slightly. By this time, Thor had already come back with several fleece blankets and they were laid over top of Peter to help warm the boy up.

“Hey, Hey Peter. Hey, it’s ok” Natasha said softly as she held tight onto Peter’s left hand. “The med team will be here soon and Bruce is doing what he can, okay?”

“I-I can’t s-see anything….a-and it’s c-c-cold…” At this revelation, the team became distraught. Peter was experiencing shock from his blood loss. They feared he might already be too far gone and that there was nothing they could do to help him further.

“It’s ok son, you’ll be warm soon.” Steve tried to give the boy some peace of mind while Natasha continued to whisper sweet nothings into Peter’s ear. Clint could only stare at Peter’s broken figure, too stunned to say any words while Thor also tried to convey words of encouragement to his young Midgardian brother.

“I d-d-don’t think I’m g-gonna be able to stay aw-wake much l-longer….” He smiled sheepishly, staring blankly ahead as all he saw was darkness. “I’m really t-tired.”

“No Peter! You can’t go to sleep, son! You need to try and stay awake!” Steve tried to persuade Peter to keep his eyes open but the dying teen gave in to the beckoning call and closed his eyes.

“..And I r-r-really l-like it here t-too….” Peter’s last words to his family as a single tear slid down his bruised cheek.

For a moment Natasha forgot that she was a trained assassin skilled in hiding her emotions and let a cascade of tears fall as she mourned the death of her little brother. Clint knelt beside her and wrapped an arm around her. Tony stood, mouth agape and Bruce stared down at Peter’s lifeless body. Thor stepped out onto the terrace no doubt in a fit of rage and Steve swore that H.Y.D.R.A would pay. Just then, the med team from S.H.I.E.L.D finally arrived with Fury leading the pack, only a moment too late as Peter was already gone. 

Fow a while nobody moved. Clint had to eventually force Natasha to leave Peter’s side so the coroner could take his body. Thor had already flown off somewhere and the rest of the Avengers sat in what was left of the living room in silence. The funeral was four days later and the sky was bright and sunny. Clint stood next to Natasha and Steve and looked up at the clear blue sky.

_‘It’s ironic Pete, that a funeral could be held on a beautiful day like this. Then again, you were always a bright person Pete, so it makes sense that the sun would be shining on you even now.’_ the archer thought to himself.

**Three Years Later**

The team was riding the elevator up to the main floor after a particularly difficult mission of destroying more H.Y.D.R.A bases. It was the third anniversary of Peter’s death and they decided to sit in the living room and exchanging funny stories about Peter and how if he would have been there the mission may have gone smoother what with their favorite web-head making his sarcastic quips to distract the enemy and so on.

“And then,” Bruce started, “there was this one time that Peter-” he was cut off when Clint put a hand up to silence him and shot his head to a shadowy part of the room.

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” he questioned demandingly.

The team looked to the same spot with hard glares as they heard a subtle clap resounded from the shadows.

“Bravo Mr. Barton, I would expect no less from a man with your skills and capabilities.”

“You didn’t answer my questions, “Clint continued, “who are you and how did you get in here?”

Steve took notice of the man who came out from the shadows. His hair was a silvery color that fell just above his shoulders. He was dressed in what looked like robes of different shades of black and he had a mask covering half of his face that. The mask was a skull. The man came forward and as he came closer, a chill ran through the air. He stopped in front of a vacant chair and took a seat.

“Who I am is of no importance, what I have to offer you however, is.” the man said.

“What is it that you have to offer the likes of us, small man?” Thor boomed.

The man crossed his legs and laced his fingers together in front of his torso. A wry smile formed on his face. He sat forward a little and Steve, Tony, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor shifted in their seats to listen to what the stranger had to offer.

“I have a proposition for you, Avengers. How far would you be willing to go to save the one you all love?”

Bruce’s face scrunched in confusion. The man had said _one_ as in it was singular, not plural, so it was safe to assume that this person he was talking about was someone that everyone knew.

“What do you mean?” Natasha asked curtly.

“I mean, what would you do if I told you if I told you all that there was a way to save Peter Parker?” 

“Excuse me, did you just say that we could _save_ Peter? As in our little brother, Peter Parker? The one who passed away three FUCKING YEARS AGO?!?! Dude that’s not even remotely ok to joke about and-” Clint didn’t get to finish his rant because Thor had grabbed the man by his neck, lifting him up in the air until his feet no longer touched the ground.

“How dare you speak jokes about the son of Parker.” Thor boomed as he squeezed the man’s neck until a cracking sound was heard.

“Hey! Thor, buddy, you can’t just go around breaking people’s necks’ and stuff!” Tony tried to reason with the fuming Asgardian. The team’s attention however, was turned back to the seemingly dead man in Thor’s hands as his body disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, only to subsequently reappear behind Thor. Steve, Tony, and Bruce jumped a little in their seats while Clint and Natasha remained as they were. Thor turned around and was met with cold, lifeless, grey eyes staring back at him.

“You,” Thor began, “who are you? You’re not human.”

The man only chuckled lightly. He disappeared again and reappeared, again, in the center of the room so all of the Avenger’s could see him clearly.

“Since you all seem to care so deeply about my identity, I shall grant you the answer to your question. I,” he paused and held up his hand. When he did, the lights flickered briefly before settling in a dim brightness, revealing the man’s face to be a skull. There some gasps from Steve and Bruce who looked at the man’s hands and saw that they too, were skeletal. “_I_ am Death. Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Steve gave the man, Death, a skeptical look and turned to Bruce and locked eyes as if to silently ask his input on the situation. Bruce just shrugged in response. Natasha grabbed for a hidden blade before Clint lowered her hand down with his own. Tony stayed silent but Bruce could tell that his mind was working to process and work out a meaning to what Death had said. Thor still stood there, staring at the man who claimed to be Death.

“So, uh, Death? What did you mean by what you said about Peter?” Tony said, breaking the awkward silence in the room.

“Wait, Stark. You can’t seriously say that you believe this guy?” Clint laughed as he stood up from his seat, jabbing a thumb in Death’s direction.

**(1)**“I have been known by many names; Anubis, Mors, Thanatos, Yama. However, I can assure you that I am truly Death.”

“That still doesn’t answer our earlier question. Natasha spoke next, her voice darkening to almost a growl. “What did you mean by what you said about Peter?”

Death sighed.

“You see, this is why I can’t stand mortals. They never understand even when someone speaks simply to them.” this earned him glares from multiple occupants in the room. “I mean exactly what I said. What would you all be willing to do if I told you that you had the opportunity to save your brother, Peter Parker?”

“Even if that were possible, and I’m asking hypothetically here, how would we even achieve that?” Steve asked.

“You shouldn’t be so surprised and rule it out immediately as a hypothesis. I _am_ Death after all so matters involving the deceased come easy to me.” Death said matter of factly and slightly annoyed. “To make it short, I’m saying that I will grant you the power to go back in time and prevent the death of Peter Parker.”

At that, all of the Avengers looked at Death wide-eyed. They were in shock at what the reaper had just told them.

“How- I mean, why would..” Bruce fumbled with his words.

“Why would I allow mere mortals to use my power to save someone’s soul?” Death answered the pending question on everyone’s mind. “It’s because Peter Parker was not supposed to die on that night three years ago.” Death’s skeletal face returned to its fleshy appearance accompanied by the half mask. His face contorted into a scowl.

“What? If he wasn’t supposed to die that night then why did he?” Clint snapped.

“That’s what I spent three years trying to figure out Mr. Barton. It turns out that your friends at H.Y.D.R.A, who were responsible for the incident, found a way to cheat my book.” Death said very angrily.

“Your book? What’s that? A list of people that states when and how they die?” Tony joked trying to lift the tense mood.

“Yes, that is precisely what it is Mr. Stark.” Death replied back quickly. Clint snickered behind Tony as if saying _‘dude you just got burned’_. Death took out a thick, black, leathery book out of thin air and opened it up. He drug his finger down the page until he found what he was looking for. “Peter Parker was supposed to die at age 67. He would have been involved in a bank robbery by chance as a hostage and sheltered an infant and its mother with his body to protect them from the rapid gunfire of the robbers.” Death finished and closed the book. It vanished instantaneously.

After hearing how Peter would die, the Avengers all looked at each other, silently conversing on how that is so like him. They conversed vocally for a few minutes and after coming to a unanimous decision, Natasha turned to Death and spoke for the team.

“We would be honored to be able to use your power to save Peter, however, we can’t help but think there is a catch.” She said, her eyes wary of the reaper.

“Ah, Miss Romanoff, how very intuitous of you. But you are correct, in return for letting you use my power, I want you all to find out exactly how H.Y.D.R.A managed to change the destiny Peter’s soul was supposed to follow. Whatever they did, it weakened my hold on the souls of the underworld.”

Steve nodded before replying. “We accept your offer, Death.”

“Very well then. Please get ready and I shall send you on your way. I must tell you all something first.” Death said. The team stopped rummaging momentarily and looked at him. “Normally, only those who are about to die can see me. You all are an exception, for now at least. However Since Peter is already dead and will soon die unless you can save him when you go back, he would be able to see me. As such, I will not be accompanying you all to the past, but, don’t fret about your transportation home for if you successfully complete your mission, you all will be transported back to the present as if nothing ever happened though you will retain your memories of the trip.” He finished.

“Death…” Steve began.

“Yes, Mr. Rogers?”

“Would it be possible, when we finish the mission and return, for you to erase Peter’s memories of the events? I don’t want him to know that we came back because he died.” Steve asked the reaper sheepishly.

Death was quiet for a moment, contemplating Steve’s question. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to spare the boy some unneeded trauma.”

“Thank you.”

With that final note, Death waved a hand in the air and a dark, wispy vortex appeared behind him. He motioned for them to step forward and as they walked into it, he told them, “I will be sending you back exactly two weeks before the attack on Avengers Tower so you have time to gain information and plan accordingly.” Steve, Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, and Thor stepped through the vortex and had to shield their eyes from the blinding light. When they opened their eyes again, they were standing in the kitchen where a very confused Peter sat at the counter, mouth open, and a spoon full of cereal stopped midway to his mouth.

“Didn’t you guys just leave in the elevator for a food run? No, I _definitely_ saw you guys leave. Am I still asleep? Crap!” He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. He was going to be late for school. “Not cool, so not cool!” he said, running around grabbing his things.

_‘That’s right’_ Tony thought, _‘I remember Peter had woken up late and when we went to go get groceries, he was eating breakfast like a turtle. I specifically remember it because he didn’t have a full bowl of cereal and that was the reason for the food run’_.

Natasha ran up to Peter and wrapped him in a bear hug. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, which made Peter more tardy than he was. The others knew she was just happy to see her baby brother alive and well.

“Umm...Tasha? What’s wrong? Are you ok?” He bombarded her with questions. She pulled back and tears were streaming down her face. Peter panicked and flailed his arms trying to process why his deadly assassin of a sister was crying on him. “Uh, um, I uh, whatever I did can I apologize after I get home from school? I’m really sorry but I’m gonna be late…” He stuttered.

“Actually Peter, we’re going to go ahead and call you in sick. We have some things we need to tell you, son.” Steve said, stepping in front of the group.

Peter cocked his head to the side, questioning his reasoning but shrugged it off. A free sick day was a free sick day after all. Unfortunately, the Avenger’s younger selves decided to pick that very moment to return from their shopping trip. The younger Clint exited the elevator, taking notice of his slightly older self and the others and promptly dropped his grocery bags. While the rest of the younger Avenger’s looked at him quizzically, he simply pointed at the older group and shouted, “IT’S FUCKING INCEPTION GUYS, INCEPTION!!”

Peter’s head whipped from side to side looking each group up and down, not knowing what the hell was going on.

“Oh boy.” Bruce said.

“Way to go Robin Hood, you’ve gone and scared yourself.” future Tony said smacking future Clint on the head mockingly.

Younger Steve stepped out of the elevator and addressed the older versions of his team. “May I have an explanation on what the sam hell is going on here?” he said calmly, with a tiny bit of agitation hidden in his voice.

The older group looked at each other and Steve replied. “I think you all better sit down. We have a lot to tell you.”

\---

“Okay, nope. Nope, nope, nope. Nuh-uh, not a chance. You pop in here- actually more like walked out of an abyssal vortex, and expect us to believe you’re from the future, sent back in time to stop me from dying?” Peter questioned, using his hands to make different gestures like one would when playing charades.

**1 Hour Earlier**

“May I have an explanation on what the sam hell is going on here?” past Steve asked, stepping out of the elevator.

Future Steve nodded at the other time travelers and replied. “I think you all better sit down. We have a lot to tell you.”

The younger versions of the Avenger’s looked at each other, unsure of what to do when Peter got up from the counter and plopped down in a nearby chair.

“What?” he said when he noticed the looks he was receiving from _his_ version of the team. “They said to sit down.” he added. The past versions followed his example and also took their own respective spots after sighing. The future group sat down as well.

“Alright,” future Tony started, “Everything we’re about to tell you is going to be difficult to process, but believe us, it’s all true.” The younger Natasha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her older self.

“Yes, we really are you. We’re just different versions of you all. Future versions to be exact.” she answered.

The Tony from the past was stroking his stubble, no doubt analyzing what future Natasha had said. You could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Past Bruce was looking towards the ground when he returned his gaze to the futuristic arrivals in the room.

“Excuse me, but how far in the future are you talking about? I mean, you don’t look that much older than us.” he stated.

“Three years.” Future Steve replied quickly.

“Uh-huh, and so um, what are you guys, I mean us, er- we? Damn it! Why are you here?” past Clint, who was still freaking out, asked, confused.

The younger Avengers watched as their future selves’ breaths hitched. Steve paused for a while, the grief he had gone through after Peter’s death resurfacing briefly. He composed himself not long after.

“For us,” he said gesturing to the others beside him, “three years ago is when Peter was killed by remnants of H.Y.D.R.A.” There were collective gasps from the past selves of the Avengers and while they were doing that, they hadn’t noticed their youngest hero’s face pale to the point of looking alabaster. Peter’s complexion paled considerably but his eyes never left those of the travelers from the future.

“H-how did I die? When?” Peter stuttered as he tried to remain calm but ultimately failed.

“We had all finished a mission, you too Pete.” future Clint began. “It was a successful attack against some H.Y.D.R.A bases and afterwards we went out to celebrate. But, because it was at a bar, you couldn’t come so we asked if you would watch the Tower for us. What we didn’t know was that there were a couple stragglers that we had missed. They made their way to the Tower seeking revenge and only found Peter. They figured the best way to get back at us was to take out what held dearest; you.”

“_Will_ this happen? I mean it obviously happened first to have you come back to the past but if you weren’t here now it could be catastrophic and if you had come back the first time only to see yourselves it could have also caused a paradox leaving residual effect after you had left and-” the past Bruce had interjected, going full on nerd.

“Slow down green bean.” future Tony stopped him before he could go on further. “We were sent back exactly two weeks before the incident happened so we could inform you all and create a course of action.”

While the younger Avengers took the time to let everything they’ve heard sink in, Peter’s face was a look of confusion. After several minutes of processing the information he’d been given, he snapped his head upward.

“You said you were sent here. Who sent you?” Peter asked the older group, looking them in the eyes.

“Death.” future Thor spoke up from the back. It was the first time he had spoken since he and the others had arrived.

“Not that I don’t think that’s awesome or anything but why do you seem so agitated by him? Wait Death is a he right?” Peter asked curiously.

**(2)**“Death in my culture is a plane of existence not a person, son of Parker. _This_ Death steals away the jobs of the Valkyries. To me he is a threat to my Lord father who presides over Valhalla, the hall of the slain.” he finished.

“Riiiiiiight, so!” Peter exclaimed, trying to brighten the tense mood. “I still can’t quite believe what you said has happened. I mean, I get what you said completely, but...I don’t know, I just..can’t really say that I want to believe it or admit that it could be true. Ya know? Like, I feel that if I tell myself that what’s happened, will happen, then it makes it seem that no matter the outcome, I’ll still die.” Peter slumped in his chair. The others hadn’t even thought of what he was feeling while they all listened to their future selves’ story. Right now, Peter was feeling very overwhelmed. He had just learned that he had died-no will die? How is someone supposed to cope with that? He started to panic. His breathing came out in short breaths. He was hyperventilating.

“Relax, son. We’re not gonna let you die. We swear we do everything in our power to stop that from happening.” past Steve put a hand on Peter’s shoulder to help console him. “Right?” he said, glancing over at his team’s future counterparts. They all nodded.

“Steve’s right, Peter.” future Bruce added. “That’s the reason we came back in the first place.”

This reassured Peter somewhat and he had calmed down considerably.

“Not to be a buzzkill but how exactly are we going to stop Peter from getting killed. I mean, I know that we can fight off some H.Y.D.R.A goons and shit but, what I’m saying is that isn’t there some fate rule of something? How do we go against fate and stop Peter from dying if it was his destiny to do so.” past Clint said which made the already grim atmosphere even darker.

“Because there’s no fate to it. Peter wasn’t supposed to die that night. Death told us that H.Y.D.R.A developed some kind of weapon or had some sort of help that was able to cheat his book.” future Natasha replied, glaring at the younger version of her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

“Wait, Death has a book? What is it? Some list of people that tells when and how they die?” younger Tony scoffed.

“That’s what I said! At least I know what I’m talking about, past or future.” future Tony said as he winked at his past self, congratulating him.

“Anyway, we know that H.Y.D.R.A had to have help in order to cheat Death’s book. If we know what kind of help exactly then we could take _it_ and H.Y.D.R.A out of the picture. Sadly we don’t know what _kind_ of help we’re looking for so we’re back to square one.” future Steve said solemnly.

“I know of a sorcerer who might have allied themselves with the H.Y.D.R.A and who would be willing to see any of us dead.” future Thor said. There was a pause and then he and his past self continued in unison. “Lok.”

“Of course! How could we have forgotten about him!?” Peter shot up out of his seat and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Loki had always had it out for them and if he allied himself with another group who also had it out for us, that’d make a pretty destructive dynamic duo.

“So if Loki had been aiding H.Y.D.R.A to get back at us then why hasn’t he done something in the three years since Peter’s death?” future Clint asked no one in particular.

“If I had to guess, it’d be because to him, we;d already suffered enough. He killed Peter, and in a way, that killed us too. We were never the same after. Like we had all lost a piece of us.” future Bruce answered, sounding more sentimental than he meant to. Peter looked at him with glazed eyes. He was happy to hear that he meant so much to the team. He always knew that he did, it's just that hearing it personally, made him very happy.

“Alright then, we know who instigated the attack, but how do we find bastard?” past Clint asked.

“Maybe we can be of some help?” a familiar voice rang through the air causing both groups, past and future, to whip their heads to the source. Exiting the elevator was Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D with agent Coulson and Hill on either side of him. “We detected an unknown spike in energy here and when we tried to contact you, you didn’t pick up.” agent Coulson continued.

“J.A.R.V.I.S! Why didn’t you say anything when they entered?” past Tony yelled at his A.I.

“Because Sir, I was not able to. The energy spike from the vortex that brought your future counterparts here, released an electromagnetic pulse signal that destroyed the incoming signals’ circuitry.” the British A.I replied back.

“Wait, so S.H.I.E.L.D is able to track a vortex created by Death? Why is that even possible?!” Peter exclaimed.

“What is all this shit about ‘Death’, and somebody better give me a good explanation on why the hell there are duplicates of you guys or else.” Fury stated, glaring at every occupant in the room.

“Well here we go again.” Peter sighed, facepalming himself at the perfect timing that everyone had today.

\---

Peter had taken the liberty to explain the situation to Fury, Coulson, and Hill. Fury hadn’t really believed him but seeing as how there was actual evidence (the future group), he was resigned to. After everything was said and done, all three teams felt that they had a steady plan coming along as well as a solid lead on where to find Loki.

“So we know that two weeks from now, Peter dies by Loki and H.Y.D.R.A’s hands. Of course we will intervene before that is able to happen, but just so we have a timeline.” agent Hill stated as everyone sat around a table in a conference room in the Tower.

“Correct.” past Natasha answered. “We also know, from hearing what our future counterparts had to say, that their mission to wipe out the H.Y.D.R.A bases was located in Siberia, Russia.” she finished.

**(3)**“And given that Loki is a frost giant, he may be there as well.” future Bruce said.

“Yeah, he probably feels right at home.” past Tony joked. Future Tony went over and clapped his past self on the shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s his natural habitat.” future Tony fought to hold back a laugh but failed and let loose a snicker until he was given the death stare by Peter.

“Tony,” Peter looked between the past and future versions of the playboy billionaire, “and Tony, will you please knock it off? This is serious. Life or death man. _My_ death to be precise.” The Tonys’ gave week ‘sorrys’ to the 17 year old and shut their mouths.

“Ahem.” future Bruce cleared his throat before continuing. “Anyway, as I was saying, Loki is most likely to be housed in one of the compounds there.”

Both versions of Thor and the Captain nodded, taking in the new information. Past Natasha glanced at Peter and noticed the teen was looking at his feet forlornly. She gave her future self a look and they both stood from their spots and walked over towards their younger brother. They stood on either side of the teen and each wrapped an arm around him, assuring him that things would be okay.

“Peter, everything will be fine, we won’t let them hurt you.” past Natasha said, speaking softly into her brother’s ear. Future Natasha stood on his other side and rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed circles on his back.

“I swear, we will stop them.” future Natasha added, eliciting a smile from Peter. The other occupants in the room couldn’t help but smile as well from the kindred gesture. Suddenly feeling much better and confident, Peter jumped up and slapped his cheeks with his hands, causing them to turn red and tingle. His action confused everyone, but before they could voice their concern, he pumped his fists into the air and shouted.

“Alright!” Whew, thanks for the pep talk Tasha,” he said turning to his big sister, then he realized that his _other_ big sister was there too, so he nodded in appreciation to her as well.

“Why don’t you head up to bed Pete? We’ve all been through a lot tonight, you especially.” past Clint said, jerking his head towards the elevator. Peter obliged, sensing that the older man wanted to talk about something without him there s he made himself scarce and headed up to his floor. After he was out of earshot, clint turned back to his companions and their counterparts.

“We’re not letting him die. I forbid it.” he stated flatly. The group before him looked on, bewildered. Bothe Starks’ blinked while Fury pursed his lips, something he did when annoyed. It happened a lot when dealing with the Avengers.

“We know that Barton, that’s why we’re discussing it now.” he rubbed his temples from the headache forming. Coulson merely chuckled at the normal antics.

“Well, let’s let Peter sleep and form a plan.” future Bruce suggested in an attempt to pacify Fury’s anger **(pun completely intended)**. The others nodded in agreement. Past Thor raised his hand from the side of the room.

“Yes Thor?” past and future Steve said in unison which made them look at each other.

“Should we not create the plan of backups?” he asked.

“Like a contingency plan?” future Natasha proposed.

“Exactly that my friends. It is a great idea, the me of the past.” future Thor said as he clapped his past self on the shoulders.

“Alright let’s get on it then.” past Steve commanded and the others followed suit, throwing in strategies and news concerning the area of attack. Unbeknownst to them, a figure lurked in the shadows, listening to them talk the entire time.

Up on Peter’s floor of the tower, he had done his nightly routine; take a shower, wash face, brush teeth. He made sure he had no homework due for tomorrow as it was a school night and lifted the covers back on his. He slipped inside and pulled the blankets up under his chin and snuggled into the fleece texture. It was 30 minutes later when he was drifting off to sleep, that his spider sense went haywire and a noise from the darkness of the room caught his attention. He snapped into alertness. Any sleep left in his eyes now gone in exchange for the rush of adrenaline he currently felt. He pulled his spare web shooters out of his nightstand drawer and quickly attached them and aimed to a corner in his room.

“Who’s there?” he questioned, his voice shaky, whether it be from fear or from his aforementioned drowsiness. A maniacal cackle sounded, bouncing off the walls, making Peter unable to pinpoint the exact location of the intruder. Hie eyes went wide as an ice cold hand clamped over his mouth and he felt a sting in his neck; then nothing. What came next was darkness. The moonlight streaming in from the window revealed the intruder to be Loki.

“Sleep Parker, you’ll need it.” Loki whispered into Peter’s ear with a sneer as a twisted smile formed on his lips. He flicked his hand and the two disappeared. It wasn’t until an hour later that J.A.R.V.I.S informed the others of Peter’s disappearance.

“Sir?” the A.I started. Fury and Coulson being long gone by now, it was just the Avengers and their future counterparts.

“Yes?” both past and future Tony responded, the latter used to answering to the A.I. as well. “What is it J.A.R.V.I.S?”

“Sir, it appears that Peter is not in his room and I cannot detect his heat signature anywhere within the tower. Shall I conduct a city scan?” at that both groups blanched.

“What do you mean J?” future Clint questioned, his voice reaching a dangerously low level.

“There is footage from Peter’s room that suggests he was abducted. Shall I play it, sir?” the A.I replied.

“Go ahead.” past Tony ordered.

They all sat in silence and watched as Peter got ready for bed and went to sleep. Future Natasha had J.A.R.V.I.S speed up the footage to where Peter jerked awake and grabbed his web shooter, snapping them on and staring into the darkness. He stayed like that for some time until he called out to whoever was in the room and was then grabbed from behind and silenced. The teams’ stared in horror as Peter, their brother, was injected with some type of tranquilizer. The wind had moved the curtain on Peter’s window and the moonlight shone through, allowing the others to get a glimpse of their little brother’s attacker. The video revealed that it was none other than Loki. he whispered something into the kid’s ear and then they were gone.

“How the hell did he get in here?!” future Tony screamed at his past self. Everyone was more or less at a loss for words. They had sat in the lounge discussing a plan of action against Loki and H.Y.D.R.A all the while Loki had snuck into the tower and stole the very person they had all sworn to protect. Both past and future Natasha felt especially horrible as they had assured Peter they would let no harm come to him. They were all drawn out of their personal thoughts by a loud breaking sound. They turned to the source and found a broken table and future Thor with an expression they had never seen the Asgardian don before. Sure, they had seen him angry and frustrated, but this-this was different. This was pure 100% rage. And that rage was directed at the god’s brother.

\---

Peter woke up lying down in a dimly lit room with a killer headache. He tried to sit up but was unable to as he found that his wrists and ankles were strapped down to metal bars attached to the bed he was currently on. His heart started to race as well as his mind.

_‘What the heck is going on?! Where am I-’_ Then it all came back. He was in his room and there was an intruder. Then he felt a chilling coldness and a sting of pain, and then - nothing.

“Who..” Peter thought aloud only to be interrupted by a voice he hoped to never hear.

“Who indeed, Mr. Parker. Think about how pleased I was when I materialized at that blasphemous Tower of yours to finally get my revenge, only to find out that it had already been achieved and those cursed Avengers went to the past to try and stop me.” He snarled at me and spit out the word ‘Avengers’ with such hatred that Peter actually shivered a bit in fear.

Peter would never admit it so as to save face, but he was scared of Loki. Not scared in the likeness of a kid being afraid of the monster under their bed, but scared as in he was frightened of his sheer power and what he could do to Peter with it. Frightened that Loki could kill him. Why not? He’d already accomplished it once. Who’s to say he wouldn’t do it right here and now?

“Do tell me how you all knew about my plan with those insufferable followers. What were they called again?”

“HYDRA.” Peter ground out through his teeth.

_‘I’m getting real tired of this guy. Alien god or not.’_ Peter thought.

“Yes, that one. How is that those avengers were able to travel through time?”

“With the help of Death, whose book you stole!” Peter knew he shouldn’t have said anything but Loki just made him so angry with his flippant attitude. At Peter’s explanation, Loki’s face grew into a twisted smile.

“You don’t say? Well I didn’t expect the lord of the underworld himself to help a few feeble midgardians.” Peter had officially had enough.

“Well when you decided to steal Death’s book and kill me, you messed up his hold on the souls in the underworld!” Peter was breathing harshly after his rant and only when he finished, did he reveal too much information to his enemy.

“Really now, well that is most certainly interesting Mr. Parker. It could be very appealing to my new plans.” Loki slyly, grinning at Peter all the while.

“..What - What new plans?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” And with that, Loki turned around and whispered something into a guard’s ear before exiting the room, leaving Peter to thrash against his restraints restlessly.

The door opened again and two men in white lab coats entered. They walked up to the bed Peter was on and one of the men pressed a button on a remote and the surface Peter laid on started to move. Peter fearfully realized that the bed he was strapped to wasn’t a bed at all and was actually a table.

“Ah, guten morgen Parker. Or do you prefer Peter?” His accent was thick and Peter’s mind raced once again at the thought of what was to come.

“What do you want with me?” He spat venomously. The doctors merely exchanged blank looks before returning their attention to Peter.

“Not much, kind. Ve just vant to give you a little enhancement.” Peter quaked at the doctor’s words and tugged against his restraints again to no avail.

“Relax, kind. Und schlaf.” The farthest doctor said as Peter was once again injected with something. Peter’s eyes closed on their own accord despite his own fervent attempts to stay awake.

\---

Back at the Tower, the avengers and their counterparts from the future along with director Fury’s little group stood in tense silence as they watched the fuming asgardian from the future. The others tried to call out to him when Mjölnir began to crackle with lightning. Thor only came back to his senses when his past self put a muscular hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention.

“Calm yourself, me of the future. This is not the time to lose one’s sense of self.”

“You are right,” future Thor started, then turned to his companions apologetically, “I am sorry friends. I did not mean to destroy your furniture Stark.”

“It’s alright pal. Just chump change in the long run.” past Tony said with a smirk.

“Well now that we’re all fine and dandy, how about we figure out how to get Parker back before his blood is spilled.” Fury said, growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

“If I may Sir?” Coulson cut in. When Fury nodded, he turned to the group and continued. “While Peter was explaining your situation,” he splayed his hands at the avengers, both future and past, “I put a tracker on him.”

“But in the surveillance video Jarvis showed, Peter had different clothes on. Isn’t the tracker lost?” past Steve asked.

**(4)**“It was a bio-tac wasn’t it?” future Clint asked.

“What is a bio-tac?” future Bruce followed up.

“Correct Agent Barton. A bio-tac is a form of tracker that is attached to the flesh of the target and is absorbed through the skin, Dr. Banner. It leaves no trace and is untraceable unless you know what you’re looking for. Fortunately, that is exactly what will give us the advantage when we attack Loki and HYDRA because,” he paused as Agent Hill handed him a tablet seemingly out of thin air, “we’ve triangulated young Peter’s location to a precise coordinate in Siberia.”

Both Tony’s smiled mischievously and clapped their hands together at the exact same time

“Alright then. Let’s go save Spidey.” They said in unison. Future Steve looked every one of the room’s occupants in the eyes and nodded sternly.

“Everybody, Suit up!”

\---

Loki walked into the room his captive was held in and smiled sickeningly. At the sound of the door opening and muffled voices from the outskirts of the chamber, the doctors looked up from their handy work on the table.

“Ah, Lord Loki. I vas not expecting you to check up so soon.” The lead doctor said joyously.

“I need not a reason to come and go. I do so as I please and that should be none of your concern, swine.” The doctor backed up a bit at Loki’s vehement explanation but nonetheless nodded in acknowledgement.

“Vell, see for yourself, the product of our joint actions!” Loki all but growled at the doctor and in turn smiled when the small man shook with fear.

Loki looked upon the sleeping form of the product of his ingenious. He proceeded to open his arms as he walked around the lifted table.

“You wanted to know what my new plan was, Peter Parker? Why it is _you_. If I can turn you against your comrades then it will be just as thrilling to watch them suffer while fighting you themselves than if I were to kill you and watch them suffer then.” He padded around the table once more then stopped in front of the sleeping boy. “Isn’t that right, kόngulό?” Peter’s eyes snapped open, but they were dull and gazeless.

“What do you say, boy?”

“Hail HYDRA.”

\---

Both future and past versions of the avengers were getting ready to leave in the quinjet when Fury and Coulson pulled both Natasha’s aside.

“We won’t be accompanying you all, but do know that if you require it, we shall aid via aerial support.” Coulson said and handed the tablet with the bio-tac readings on it to his time’s Natasha. Coulson and Fury then left the Tower with Agent Hill following close behind. The rest of the avengers were boarded the quinjet and took their seats as the future and past Clint headed for the pilot and co-pilot spots. Future Steve stood in front of everyone and cleared his throat, gaining the passenger’s attention.

“I know how you all feel and we will get Peter back. We won’t let Loki or HYDRA hurt him anymore. He is part of this team, he is part of our family, and family sticks together through thick and thin.” he finished and future Tony slapped him on the back and chuckled.

“Well said Capsicle.” Tony replied, smiling.

Steve’s pep talk calmed the storms in past and future Natasha’s hearts after having promised Peter’s safety only for him to be taken from them. The flight to Siberia took 3 hours in all with the quinjet at top speed. There, the team found a secluded wooded area with a surrounding rock formation that had Peter’s coordinates locked dead center in the middle. Future Clint, who was piloting, landed the quinjet near the outskirts of the woods and the team piled out except for both Bruces’. They stayed behind to watch the jet. Both Natashas’ scouted the area for guards and found the way inside. They had suspected that they’d be spotted by now but everything was quiet, too quiet. They came upon many rooms that looked like they were used for experimentation and future Natasha hoped that Peter was unharmed. As they rounded the next corner leading to where the coordinates pointed to, they halted when they heard voices. Past Steve held his hand up, bringing everyone behind him to a slight stop.

“Tony, you getting a readings?” he asked past Tony, who stood behind him but came forward to scan for heat signatures.

“Yeah, four. But it’s weird…” There should be way more than that. Loki must be waiting for them. It was definitely a trap and he could tell everyone else was thinking the same thing.

“Weird how tin man?” past Clint asked. Past Natasha whacked the back of his head and allowed Tony to continue.

“One of the signature’s the suits picking up is faint, like the person is asleep...I hope it’s Peter but I also hope it’s not because I don’t want to know what they used to put him to sleep.” The team nodded grimly but went ahead nonetheless. They charged through the door and immediately saw the lithe form of Loki, two people who looked like HYDRA doctors and Peter, poor Peter, asleep - knocked out on a slab of metal.

“Peter!” Past Clint cried out, but Peter didn’t stir and Loki’s smile only grew. Loki shooed away the doctors and they turned to run. 

“Clint! Tony!” Future Steve called out to _his_ versions of Clint and Tony to go after them while the rest of them confronted Loki.

“On it Capsicle.” Tony replied and flew towards the doctors. “Now where do you think you two are going?” The doctor's obviously weren’t the muscle type for HYDRA and were shaking in the presence of the two avengers.

“Brother, cease this madness at once!” Past Thor stated as he walked towards his wayward kin. Future Thor walked in step with his counterpart and also tried to reason with the mischievous god.

“Release the boy and come with us peacefully. I wish not to resort to violence, brother.”

“Oh, how dreadfully wonderful. There are two of you now.” Loki said sarcastically as he ran a hand through his hair. “Tell me, why would I give up now before I’ve had my vengeance enacted upon you all?” When he was met with menacing silence and grit teeth from the avengers, he continued. “I will however, give you the boy. Play nice. Kόngulό?”

The avengers didn’t have time to make sense of what Loki said because Peter sprang up the metal slab and jerked forward. They watched as his previously sleeping form whipped towards them, but something was wrong. Peter’s eyes held no recognition for the people in front of him, in fact they held nothing at all. Where brown orbs should have been, was pitch black scleras staring back at the avengers. The avengers couldn’t see any obvious wounds or any signs of trauma so it had to be something Loki and the doctors did.

“What have you done to him?!” Past Tony demanded. Loki chuckled and waved his hand and a big leather book appeared. A book that was very familiar to the future avengers.

“What is that?” Past Natasha asked, turning towards her teammates who were just as confused as she was.

“It’s Death’s book.” Future Clint said as he and future Tony made their way back to the group, dragging the two tied up doctors behind them. “Which apparently Loki stole. That’s just great.”

“Oh it is great indeed, Barton. Kόngulό.” Loki said, and Peter straightened up and went rigid.

“What have you done to him? Answer us!” Past Steve demanded.

“All I did was enhance Peter.” Loki said smugly. The avengers bristled. _Enhance? Why would our precious brother need to be enhanced?_ The avengers thought to themselves. They glared at Loki and he finished his explanation. “You see, Peter here has the potential for so much more. You all however, hold him back. He holds you all dear to him. In other words, you hold him back from all of his potential. So I ‘flipped his switch’ so to speak.”

“What does that mean Loki? What did you do to him?!” Future Natasha exclaimed. Loki’s smile dropped and he glared at her.

“Do not demand things of me mortal.”

“Enough, brother!” Future Thor yelled. Loki said nothing and just snapped his fingers at Peter to gain his attention.

“Kόngulό, attack the avengers.” Peter surged forward at an unimaginable speed and knocked both future Tony and Clint backwards before anyone could react. While the rest of the avengers just stood there in defensive stances and gaping mouths, Peter stood completely still, seemingly not bothered by what he did, and waited for his next command. “You see, I used Death’s book to take his soul. I overheard your little conversation back at your Tower about how my plan had succeeded in the future. But now that you have come back in time to foil my vengeance,” he started and looked towards the avengers’ future selves, “I had to come up with a different course of action. And create one I did. Instead of killing the boy, I would have him fight you against his will, making it that much more insufferable for you all. His strength is not held back and he makes no conscious decision. He simply follows my orders.” he finished with a wicked laugh.

“You-!” Past Steve started but was cut off by Loki.

“Kόngulό kill the doctors. They have already served their purpose.” Loki commanded and Peter lunged at the doctors. He grabbed them by the throat and began to crush their windpipes with his bare hands.

“PETER NO!!” Past Tony yelled. Future and past Natasha ran forward and grabbed their brother’s arms and pried his hands open, letting the doctors fall to the ground. Future and past Tony then came up and twisted his arms behind his back, trying to hold him down.

“Natasha!” Both Black Widows’ heads whipped towards future Steve. “Take them to the quinjet and have Bruce check them out, get them to talk, anything! We need to know what exactly they did to Peter to extract his soul and how to fix it. Go, now!” Both femme fatales’ nodded and grabbed a doctor and ran to the exit.

“Peter get a grip! I don’t want to have hurt you!” Past Tony practically screamed in Peter’s ear. Peter made no move to confirm he had heard the billionaire’s words though, he only kicked outward and screeched as though he was being burned.

“You will have to hurt him, Stark. The only way to stop him is to kill him. Either you kill him, or he hurts you and I don’t think you’d want that on his conscious, or what’s left it.” Loki was so caught up with his gloating that he didn’t see the dual hammers flying towards him until they knocked him into a pillar across the room, sending part of the ceiling crashing down on him.

“We will not kill him, brother. We won’t have to harm him either if you give up and hand over the book.” Past Thor stated as he reached his arm up and called his hammer back to him, his future counterpart doing the same.

“Brother you are ignorant. You’d think I’d relinquish the very thing that will supply me with triumph? HOW MUCH OF A FOOL DO YOU THINK ME TO BE?!” Loki was beyond enraged at his brother. He waved his hand and the book disappeared and he prepared himself for battle.

\---

Both past and future Natasha successfully made their way back to the quinjet with one of the doctors in tow. Future and Past Bruce hurried to bring him back to consciousness, hating to waste the medical supplies they had on someone like him, But it was for Peter, and they'd do anything for the boy. As the doctor came around, future Natasha tapped his cheek, trying to wake him up.

“Natasha I don’t think-” Past Bruce began but was cut off by a harsh glare from the younger version of the woman.

“Wake up.” Future Natasha continued her ministrations. The Doctor awoke in a panic, and past Natasha pushed past her future counterpart and shook the man’s shoulders.

“Listen to me you ingrate! What did you do to Peter? How do we reverse it?” She demanded.

The doctor spat at her feet with a sneer and she punched him in the face.

“Would you like to try that again?” She asked. A scary calm washing over her. She grabbed his chin roughly and forced him to look her in the eyes. “I’m giving you one last chance to tell us how to reverse whatever it is that you did to him.”

The doctor gulped and nodded quickly. Both Bruces’ shared a silent conversation that they never wanted to be on Natasha’s bad side.

“An incantation! I-it vas an incantation! Please let me go! I vas only doing vat I vas told to do!!” The doctor sniveled and pleaded.

“What incantation?” Past Natasha gripped the doctor’s chin harder.

“In ze book! Ze book Loki has! He read some incantation and a light appeared from ze boy’s chest. It vent into ze book!”

“Thank you.” Past Natasha said and knocked the doctor out. Future Natasha produced a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the unconscious man to a pole in the quinjet.

“He’ll be out for a while, but just in case, this will make sure he won’t go anywhere. Let’s go.” Future Natasha said, and motioned for the Bruces’ to follow her and her past self.

As they made their way back inside the facility, they could hear yelling and what sounded like Peter screaming. When they got fully inside the room from before, they paused. Past Tony was sporting some new bruises on his face, but he and his future self were holding Peter’s torso down on the ground. The boy was screeching loudly, one would think he was in pain. But hta did they know? For all they knew, he was in pain. They didn’t know what having your soul ripped from your body felt like.

“What happened?” Both Natashas’ said in unison.

“The kid got a few good punches in, but I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” Past Tony said.

“No, not you. _Peter_.” Future Natasha said.

“We managed to get a hold of him, but I don’t think we can do it for much longer.” Future Steve said as he and his past counterpart held down Peter’s kicking legs. Both Clint’s were holding down the boys arms. He was clawing at the ground, making his fingers bleed.

“We know how to fix him, but we need Death’s book! Where is Loki?” Future Bruce said.

“He is right here.” One of the Thors’ booming voice sounded from somewhere. They all looked to where both Thors had a captured Loki shackled, lying on the ground.

“Bring out the book, brother. I know you vanished it away somewhere.” Future Thor said, his voice accusatory.

Loki grunted from behind his mouth restraint and rolled his eyes. The book appeared in future Natasha’s hands and she hurried to sift through the dark stained pages.

“Here!” She shouted. Both Bruces’ and her and her past self read out the incantation in loud voices.

They all watched with bated breath as the book began to glow, a small ball of light forming and leaving the leatherbound book. Peter’s form went rigid and his breathing hitched. His screeching stopped and he stopped clawing at the ground. Peter slumped as soon as the little ball of light touched his chest. It seemed to spread a warm glow over his body. Bruce hurried over to the boy and checked his pulse and breathing.

“He’s okay.” Past Bruce said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. “He’s just passed out.”

“Get up brother.” Past Thor said as he hauled Loki to his feet.

Past Steve gently picked Peter up. He snaked his arms around his back and under his knees. Past Natasha came up to them and brushed Peter’s bangs from his forehead. She leaned her forehead against his and mumbled something Steve couldn’t hear into the boys ear. She kissed his head and backed away.

“My brother needs to pay for his crimes once and for all. I’m taking him back to Asgard. Do not wait for me, my friends. Take care of young Peter.” Past Thor said.

The future Avengers watched as past Thor called upon the bifrost to take him and the now shackled Loki to Asgard. They disappeared in a blinding, rainbow colored light, leaving a circular patch of runes on the ground.

Death decided to appear then, startling the past Avengers.

“I see you’ve completed your task then.” He eyed his book that he gratefully took from future Steve’s hands, and he let them roam to Peter’s form being held in past Steve’s arms. The deity could tell that the boy’s soul was returned, but it’s an exhausting thing, having your soul being taken away from your body, so undoubtedly the boy would be incopasitated for quite a while.

“Are you ready to return then?” He asked the Avenger’s future counterparts.

“We are.” Steve said.

“Will you be keeping your word, about what Steve asked before we left?” Thor asked Death.

“I will.” He nodded. “The boy will remember nothing of these events nor that he died. The world will not remember that Spiderman had died. You will all be returned to the day you left for the past.” He explained.

They nodded at him and turned to the vortex that opened behind them. When they turned back around, Death was gone and their past counterparts were staring in awe.

“I guess this is goodbye then.” Past Steve said, hoisting Peter up in his arms to get a better grip.

“I guess it is.” Future Steve said.

“You should get him back to your Bruce.” Future Natasha said to her past self.

“We will.” Past Tony said. “You take care of your Peter when you get back.”

“We will. This will never happen again. It can’t - no, it won’t. We won’t let it happen.” Future Clint said.

“Goodbye.” Thor said, short but not curt.

They Future Avengers turned to face the vortex and walked through, blackness enveloping them and their vision. When they opened their eyes, they were back at the tower. Tony asked Jarvis for the date and it was the exact date and time that they’d left. They noticed too, that their clothing was the same as when they left for the past.

“Did it work?” Clint asked into the room.

“I don’t know. Where’s Peter?” Natasha replied.

They all did a quick sweep of the living room, but couldn’t find him. They were getting worried it didn’t work, and all they’d done was for nought. They split up and searched the whole tower. Peter’s room, the bathroom, kitchen, lab, pool, roof: nothing. They were the only ones in the entire tower.

Peter wasn’t there. They’d failed.

Just as they sank into the furniture in the lounge, the elevator chimed, signaling a visitor. They whipped their heads around to see Peter in his Spiderman suit, pulling his mask out. He stopped when he saw the others just staring at him and smiled sheepishly.

“I thought you guys went to sleep? Okay, listen! I know it’s a school night and everything, but hear me out okay? I finished my homework, and I thought ‘hey let’s just go out for a quick patrol. No harm, no foul right?’ Wrong. I know I stayed out way too long, I’m sorry! I lost track of time, and I didn’t mean to worry you gu-” Peter’s rambling got cut off when he was tackled and bear hugged.

“What’s wrong? Guys?” Peter asked, very confused as to why he was being bear hugged by everyone.

“Nothing Peter, nothing.” Tony said. He squeezed the boy tighter.

“You don’t remember anything?” Clint asked, trying to make sure.

Peter gave the archer a confused look. “Remember what? What are you guys talking about? Did something happen while I was on patrol?”

“No, nothing happened Peter. Clint’s just being an airhead.” Natasha joked. Tony thunked Clint on the back of the head, ignoring the ‘ow!’ that sounded from the offended archer.

“Yeah, he’s just being his weird self. Don’t pay him any attention.”

“Do you want to order in and watch a movie, Peter?” Bruce suggested as the intense air dissipated.

“Really? That sounds awesome! Let go change real quick!” Peter said excitedly and ran off to his room.

“It seems like Death kept his word.” Steve said, looking over to where Peter disappeared around the corner.

“Yeah, the old bastard really did it.” Clint said. Their silent musing didn’t last long before Thor spoke up.

“I shall make the popped corn for the film.” He said and turned to make his way into the kitchen.

“Nuh-uh Thor. You’ll eat it all before we even see a single buttery kernel!” Clint yelled after him.

Clint’s yelling and Thor’s laughing filled the room, and when Peter returned, refreshed and ready to chill, everyone was smiling and poking fun at each other with bowls of popcorn and cans of soda littering the coffee table.

**Author's Note:**

> **(1)**Anubis- Egyptian guardian of the dead  
Mors- Roman god of death  
Thanatos- Greek counterpart of Mors  
Yama- Hindu god of death
> 
> **(2)** There really is no actual god of death in Norse mythology (I did my research). Odin presides over Valhalla, while Freyja rules Fólkvangr and they each choose half of the souls who die in battle to spend their afterlife in each of the gods’ respective domains. Hel, daughter of Loki, is the queen of Helheim and while she is technically a goddess of death, she only became queen after she was banished there. The Aesir - the best known gods and goddesses; Odin, Thor, Frigg, Tyr, Loki, Baldur, Heimdall, Idun, and Bragi - feared the power that Loki’s children could possibly attain and so they bound Fenrir, cast Jormungand into the sea and banished Hel into the underworld where she took the throne and Odin gave her power over all 9 of the worlds.  
-Also, I know that the Marvel representation of Hel is actually Hela (just google her and Marvel together) but I decided to go with the legitimate Norse legend for this story!
> 
> **(3)**So if you’ve seen the Thor movies, you know that Loki is a frost giant and so with that in mind, I tried to make a base of operations that both H.Y.D.R.A and Loki might both be likely to convene at.
> 
> **(4)**Honestly, I was just trying to come up with a way for the tracker to still be on Peter. I don’t even know if that’s an actual type.
> 
> *German Translations:  
Guten Morgen - Good Morning  
Kind - Child  
Und Schlaf - And Sleep  
*Icelandic Translation: (I used this language to depict the Norse culture)  
Kόngulό - Spider
> 
> I have a lot of superhero (Marvel & DC) fics on my FF.net account, plus some Percy Jackson fics as well. They'll be revised and moved over onto this account in due time. :)
> 
> You can find me here!:  
My twitter is > @RonnieBirdyy  
I also have a tumblr > https://vermillionkitsune.tumblr.com/


End file.
